


~{ My Darling Corporal }~

by brokencups_and_taintedmemories



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencups_and_taintedmemories/pseuds/brokencups_and_taintedmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren, after a series of events, find they share and attraction for each other. Eren's teenage hormones play a big role of this FF, and Levi is left wondering if he'll have dominance.<br/>[For the sake of this ff, Eren is a closet masochist, thank my boyfriend]</p>
            </blockquote>





	~{ My Darling Corporal }~

Sweaty skin clashed together in a moment of passion, lewd moans filling the dark air before them. Levi, pinned against the wall, had been quivering and shaking under Eren's touch, slammed into mercilessly. Eren grinded into him, with a nearly animalistic speed as he felt himself nearing an end. Levi's pants and moans only made it all the more attractive. "D-Don't stop baby, A--Ahh..~!" Levi moaned sweetly, tilting his head back and grinding on his hard shaft. Not much longer, and they'd both finally feel release. Eren, with another thrust, shoved his hips upward, pressing into Levi's prostate and smirking as Levi let out a loud cry of his name. It was so good, so passionate, so intense. Levi's legs quivered beneath him as he admitted his closeness, Eren returning the confession as he quickly thrusted in and out a few more times, until they both peaked. Filling Levi up, he pulled him close and nibbled his neck, whispering out "You're mine... Darling Corporal.~"

The next morning, they both waked to being tired and sore, especially Levi. He groaned, rolling onto his opposing side to escape the sun peaking through the window. He blushed when he felt Eren pull him into a bear hug. "Morning babe... Sleep well..?"  
"Of course. You?"  
"Mmm hmm." he nodded tiredly, rubbing his eyes.  
"You were really good last night." Eren whispered seductively, rubbing the front of Levi's chest.  
"So were you babe, really fucking good..."  
"How about we do it again tonight?~ I'd love to hear you scream my name even louder, maybe even see just how kinky you can get?~"  
"O--Oh." Levi blushed. "A-Alright, if you're up for it, big boy~" Levi teased, gently wiggling against Eren, before he got up. Humming, he made his way downstairs, and quickly go to making himself some coffee. Of course, Eren was always close behind like his loyal dog, Levi smiling and sometimes even treating him as so. "So, what did you want to do today?"  
"It doesn't matter, we're off today, so we can be lazy if you want."  
"That sounds good. But I don't suppose we an be too lazy if you plan on carrying out tonight, like you said." Levi smirked.  
"Oh no, trust me, we'll be lazy until then. After that, it's all fun and games.~" Eren tutted, grabbing Levi and placing him in his lap. "Which reminds me..." Eren cupped Levi's wiast, rubbing it softly. He knew where all of Levi's weak points were.  
"Aahh-- Ahn.... D--Don't do that! You know how that makes me..." Levi groaned, already a flustered mess.  
"Is that so?" Eren cocked a brow, rubbing them harder, loving how Levi squirmed on him. Levi let out a small moan, clinging to him. "You're so cute when you're like this, I could just eat you up."  
"Shhh...!" Levi yelped. He smirked when an idea came to mind. "Remember the saying, payback is a bitch?" Levi smirked then, getting off his lap just a bit to pawm his growing bulge.  
"Mnhh-- Yeah... What about it?"  
"Meet the bitch." Levi said, then slowly undoing Eren's pants, just enough to pull him out. He gently played with the tip, before kissing Eren's neck and biting into it. Levi's breathe hitched as he mounted Eren, pants still on, as he began to slowly grind down on him, chuckling when Eren let out a few desperate moans.  
"Oh G--God, L--Levi... Mnnh~" Eren tilted his head back, frowning as he bucked his hips back up into Levi, making him gasp.  
"Bad boy!" Levi hissed, stopping his movement. "Who gave you the right to buck your filthy hips up into me? It's a privilege to receive this, don't treat is as a right. Next time you buck your hips, no more for a month~." Levi teased. Eren let out a few whimpers. "Yes, /Master/..."

Levi had gotten down to business with grinding down on the now hard member, moaning at the feel. "Mnh.." Levi grinded against his lap more and more, holding Eren by the neck as slowly slid a hand behind him, then down to slide off his pants. He nearly slide down on him when Eren grunted. "Fuck this." Eren picked Levi up, panting as he dragged him off to their bedroom, slamming him on the bed and crawling over him. "Enough is enough, Darling Corporal." He spread Levi's legs, grinding quickly as he stripped them both of their clothes. Levi's legs were rested on Eren's shoulders as Eren slide into him slowly, moaning at how horny he had gotten, and just how tight Levi still was. "Still so tight even after pounding your sweet ass so many times? Ama--zing." He moaned, holding Levi's hips down and thrusting in. Levi's entire body arched up into him as he panted out, grasping the sheets.  
"Oh g--god, you're s--so big." Levi moaned, moving his hips in a circular motion to help get them further. Eren's one hand slide up to Levi's member, gripping it tight and pumping it in sync with his thrust for maximum pleasure for his lover. Gasping, the small male wrapped his legs around Eren's waist, toes curling at the sensation. His arms too wrapped around Eren, scratching into his back enough to leave marks, which made Eren moan. Levi's hand slowly scratched down to Eren's ass, where he gripped it firmly, digging into it. He couldn't help but to scream out when Eren pounded into his sweet spot, his body shivering as he encouraged him to do it again. Eren slammed in once more, and Levi's body pressed against Eren's as he scraped down Eren's sides. Eren swayed himself in and out of Levi, moaning and tilting his head back to let out growls and groans. "Oh baby...~" Eren hid his face in Levi's neck, panting and kissing the sweaty skin. "I'm s-so close already...~ Mnh-" He licked around the hickeys he was forming, thrusting a bit faster. "Mnhh, m-me t--too babe." Levi moaned, spreading his legs wider and bucking his hips up. "Pl--please...!" He pleaded. Eren nodded, finishing off rather roughly as he humped into him, gasping when he finally felt release. Chanting Eren's name, he rolled his eyes back in his head, jaw slightly ajar since he couldn't stop moaning. Levi hit orgasm just when Eren did, they both panting and moaning messes as the collapsed onto the bed, catching their breathes. "G--Goddamn..." Eren panted, staring up at the ceiling. "Mnh.." Levi closed his eyes. "You were amazing." "So were you, Darling Corporal."


End file.
